


1. Child

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M, Multi, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan does something... unusual, to prevent himself from overworking. Patton, Roman and Virgil find out and formulate a plan.





	1. Child

Logan had never intended for the other Sides to ever become aware of his… problem.

The first time it had happened was when Thomas was still at school, nearing the end of his education. He’d been set an essay that Roman had continually distracted him from, and so Thomas and Logan had pulled an all-nighter to complete it just hours before it was due. Once they’d finished, it was 5AM. There had been no point in Thomas going to sleep, since he would be up in an hour, so, Logan started some other homework before Patton woke to prepare Thomas for the school day ahead.

However, once they’d arrived at school, Logan was overcome with a dizzy, nauseating sensation. His vision blacked around the edges and he fell, but never felt himself hit the floor. When he awoke, everything seemed much, much bigger, except for his clothes and glasses, which seemed to have shrunk with him.

Logan could only describe it as ‘annoying’ and ‘illogical’, turning into a child to avoid working. It wasn’t his choice to revert, but it happened, and if he could describe the effect it had on Thomas, he’d say ‘it’s that feeling of aloofness after living on coffee for the past 24 hours’.

Everyone knows that feeling, right?

However, this was the first that _another side_ knew about it.

A sudden pounding at the door to his room made Logan jump from where he was curled up under his desk, no more than 5 years old. He held his breath, refusing to answer in an attempt to drive whoever it was away.

_“Logan? I have some masterpieces to be harshly critiqued.”_

Roman? Roman couldn’t see him like this! He’d never let him live it down!

Logan resisted the urge to call back, throwing his hands over his mouth to stop himself. He didn’t need Roman, of all the Sides, walking in on something he’d tried so hard to keep secret. They’d never take him seriously after that. He could picture it now: The insults, the teasing, the laughing, the-

“Logan…?”

Logan jumped and looked up to see the creative Side kneeling in front of him, a look of concern on his face. Neither seemed to know what to say. Realisation hit Logan that Roman knew, and he’d tell the others. Hs secret was out, and now he’d never be taken seriously. Now he’d always be a joke…

“No! No, don’t cry, Logan, please don’t cry!” Roman panicked, reaching for the child. Logan buried himself deeper under his desk, sobbing into his knees as he glanced up at Roman. “I’m not going to hurt you, I swear on my honour.” The creative Side forced a trusting smile and a dramatic half-bow.

On a normal day, Logan might have spat ‘You have no honour’ and walked away, but this wasn't a normal day. Logan whimpered, shuffling closer to Roman and wiping his eyes with his sleeve in an attempt to hide any emotional outbursts. Roman reached for him again. Logan let him.

“Alright, it’s okay…” Roman whispered, pulling Logan out of the cramped space and standing, balancing the child on his hip. Logan buried his face in Roman’s shoulder. “I’m gonna take you to the others…” Roman whispered, holding Logan close. Before Logan could protest, Roman had sunk out of Logan’s room with Logan and into the living room, where he quickly summoned Patton and Virgil.

“This had better be good, Princey.” Virgil muttered, pulling his headphones off.

“Virgil, I’m sure Roman had a very good reason to summon us.” Patton beamed at his dark, strange son.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Thomas asked as he stood from where he was sitting on the couch. That was when he noticed the small figure in Roman’s arms. “...Who’s that?” Logan felt all eyes on him and buried himself against Roman as best he could.

“If I didn’t know better…” Patton whispered. “I’d have to say that’s our old buddy, Curiosity.”

“It’s Logan.”

“Wait a minute… Curiosity? Logan? What?” Thomas struggled to get a solid question out. Everything was confusing him right now.

“Oh, when you were a kid, like really small, we had different names.” Patton explained. “Logan was ‘Curiosity’, Roman was ‘Imagination’, and I was ‘Emotions’. We changes our names to Logic, Creativity and Morality when we learned the meanings of the words.”

“And I was your common sense.” Virgil muttered. “Not that you listened to me much.”

“Sorry, Virge.” Thomas muttered. “But why is Logan a kid?”

“I don’t know, I just found him like this in his room!” Roman cried. “Is it something we did? Is he gonna be like this forever?”

“Now, kiddo, take a deep breath. Let’s ask Logan.” Patton smiled. Logan glanced up at his name, his glasses slipping down his nose. He rest his head on Roman’s shoulder.

“This is common.” Logan muttered. “I refert to a child when I werk a lot.” Ouch. A lisp. He’d forgotten about that. He never had anyone to talk to when he’d reverted before. Now they’d never take him seriously-

“Oh, you poor thing…” Patton gasped.

“Why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped!” Virgil cried. Logan buried his face in Roman’s shoulder, earning a scowl from the anxious Side. “Why is he so attached to you? You hate each other.”

“I don’t hate him! How dare you?!”

“Pump the breaks, Princey!” Thomas held his hands up. Roman backed down, holding Logan close. “Logan, how come you never told us?”

“‘Cause you would nefer take me sewiously if you knew.” Logan muttered. “You will just laugh at me.”

“What if we promise not to laugh at you or tease you about it?” Patton asked. “And you know I don’t make promises I can’t keep! I never break a promise!”

“Yeah! Although I may not be able to help myself from making a few kiddy-nicknames.” Roman giggled.

“Okay…” Logan gave in. “And, to answer Firgil’s qwestion, Wo- Woman… Wo-Wo found me fiwst. It is wogical that I estabwished a bond wiv him.” Virgil considered teasing Roman about his new nickname, but he didn’t want to break the promise they’d all just made.

“Why did this happen?” Thomas asked.

“We were werking on a video last night.” Logan explained. “I… oferwerked you… So this happened to stop me werking.”

“And you just… hid in your room until it went away?” Virgil asked. Logan nodded. “L, that’s awful! You could’ve come to us, you know?”

“We established that.” Roman snapped. “Let’s just focus on looking after him properly now, okay?”

“Roman’s right.” Patton beamed. “We didn’t help him before but there’s nothing we can do about that now, except help him now.”

“So…” Thomas clapped his hands together. “Where do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan and FamILY :)


End file.
